Currently, electronic devices have been developed in the form of a multimedia player which can perform a variety of functions, such as a digital camera, a music playback, a video play, a game, a broadcasting reception, a navigation service, and the like.
In order to realize various functions in such a multimedia player, new and various tries are now applied in view of hardware or software. One example is a user-friendly touch-based, gesture-based, and/or graphic-based user interface (UI).
Augmented reality (AR) is another example that attracts the attention from the market. AR is one of virtual reality and offers a live direct or indirect view of a physical, real-world environment whose elements are augmented or supplemented by computer-generated sensory input, such as sound, video, graphics or location data. AR has many applications. First used for military, industrial, and medical applications, it has also been applied to commercial, educational, and entertainment areas.
To create an image for AR may require the recognition of an interested object in a real-world image (e.g., individual things contained in an image captured by a camera). One example of recognizing an object is to transmit a captured image to a server at an electronic device, to recognize an object by comparing objects in the captured image with data stored in a recognition database at the server, and to return a recognition result to the electronic device.
This technique, however, requires much consumption of network bandwidth in case of transmitting continuous image frames, such as a preview image. Meanwhile, in case the electronic device directly performs the recognition of an object without using the server, the electronic device may bear a heavy burden of continuously processing image frames.
Therefore, a need exists for an image processing method and an electronic device implementing the same.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.